


Godric’s Hollow

by Krissy, YourDearOldFriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is overwhelmed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Scorpius is just very excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy/pseuds/Krissy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDearOldFriend/pseuds/YourDearOldFriend
Summary: Albus figured out the perfect plan to send his parents a message into the future and Scorpius likes it. A lot.aka me squeezing a Scorbus kiss into that one scene in Cursed Child.





	Godric’s Hollow

Albus had an idea.

 

He couldn’t say if it was a good one and neither if it would work but at least there was something they could do. He’d much prefer trying something than sitting here, doing nothing and just wait for Delphi’s return. And if it worked, they’d at least have a chance.

He turned to his best friend, meeting his eyes.

“My dad still has the blanket.”

Scorpius was still staring after Lily and little Harry, a strangely wistful look in his grey eyes. He crossed his arms, furrowing his brows at Albus’ words.

“That won’t work. If we write a message on it now, even really small, he’ll read it too soon. Time will be spoilt.”

Albus nodded a bit impatiently, he knew that.

“What do you know about love potions? What’s the ingredient they all contain?”

Scorpius stared at him, as if he wasn’t sure he heard correctly before snapping into his usual state of explaining all his knowledge in a very fast way.

“Amongst other things, Pearl Dust.”

Albus nodded, his mind already working on his plan, excitement running through him. This might actually work.

“Pearl Dust is a relatively rare ingredient, isn’t it?”

Scorpius raised his brows, slowly nodding.

“Yes, because it’s very expensive. What is this about, Albus?”

Albus stepped closer to him, eyes staring into Scorpius grey ones, hope slowly overcoming him. Maybe his idea wasn’t actually that bad after all, maybe it would really get them out of here. He just needed Scorpius’ opinion on it.

“Dad and I had a fight on the day before I went to school.”

Scorpius crooked his head in the adorable way he always did, he buried his hands in the pocket of his jacket, nodding his head.

“I know. I believe that kinda got us into this mess...”

Albus merely shrugged, the memory of this still hurt and simultaneously seemed so far away. No matter how much he hated his father in that moment, now he desperately wished for him to be here. Well, the adult him. Baby Harry wouldn’t be much of a help here.

Scorpius was watching him, biting on his lip, thoughtful frown on his face. Albus took a deep breath.

“Well... I threw the blanket across the room. And it collided with the love potion Uncle Ron gave me as a joke...”

He eagerly watched his friends face, but Scorpius didn’t seem to understand just yet. He was still chewing on his bottom lip, a curious sparkle in his eyes, clearly waiting for him to continue.

“Okay. He’s a funny guy...?”

Albus managed a soft smile. Yeah, well... He hadn’t found it funny at that point. Anyway, this wasn’t what this was about.

“Right. And the potion was spilled all over the blanket and I happen to know for a fact that my mum hasn’t let dad touch that room since I left...”

His smile was growing as he waited for his best friend to get his plan. The blonde boy still frowned, his eyes wandering over to where Lily and Baby Harry had gone, then back to him, he took a curious step closer.

“So?”

“ _So_ it’s coming up to Hallows’ Eve, in their time as well as ours and he told me he always finds that blanket, he needs to be with it on Hallows’ Eve – it was the last thing his mum gave to him, you know?”

Albus was talking fast but Scorpius was used to it. His friend just needed to realize. They’d actually have a chance if it worked. Even if it was just a really tiny one. He wouldn’t admit of course but he was feeling a little bit proud of himself.

“So he will look for it and when he finds it...”, he paused, looking at his friend expectantly, completely failing to hold back his excitement.

“No.” Scorpius then very slightly shook his head. “Still not getting you.”

Albus rolled his eyes but more lovingly than annoyed.

“What reacts with Pearl Dust?”

Scorpius hopped up and down like whenever he asked him a question back at school, as if this was just another quiz.

“Well, it is said if Tincture of Demiguise and Pearl Dust meet, they burn.”

Albus was fully grinning now, his plan unfolding in front of his eyes. This was it, this was their way out of here. If this worked, they could actually maybe stop Delphi.

Scorpius was still staring at him, a very light smile on his lips, but the confused look in his eyes remained. Albus sighed softly, grabbing his wrists, giggling. Normally his friend always was so fast.

“ _And_ is this Tincture of Demiguises visible to the naked eye?”

Scorpius stared at him, mouth slightly open, mumbling a very slow “No.”

Albus grabbed his shoulders, shaking him softly, his hopelessness slowly disappearing.

“Scorpius. If we were to get the blanket and write on it in Tincture of Demiguise, then...”

And then finally Scorpius seemed to realize. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, he tightly gripped his hands and started jumping up and down again.

“Nothing would react to it until it came into contact with the love potion! In your room! In the present!”, he squealed, squeezing his hands in excitement. Albus couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. It was too adorable.

Scorpius was shaking him softly, his eyes sparkling joyously, he clasped his shoulders.

“By Dumbledore, I love it!”

Before Albus could react, his best friend grabbed the sides of his face, pulled him closer and kissed him right on the lips in his enthusiasm. Albus froze as a jolt went through his body that felt like electricity rooting him to the spot but a second later it was gone. Perplexed he stared at Scorpius who didn’t even seem to notice what he had just done. He was still grinning at him, clasping his arms.

“You’re _brilliant_ , Albus!"

Albus just stared at him, feeling his cheeks rapidly heat up and decided to just play it cool. No big deal. He was exceptionally bad at that.

“We just uh... need to work out where to find some Demiguises...”

Scorpius eyes sparkled, he turned his head towards the houses on the other side of the street.

“You know, rumour has it Bathilda Bagshot never saw the point of wizards and witches locking their doors...”

He took Albus’ hand, pulling him along crossing the street. Albus believed the world was suddenly a bit blurry around him but he was probably just imagining. Scorpius put his hand on the doorknob, giving it a push. He squeaked in excitement.

“Rumour was right! Time to steal some wands and get potioning!”

Albus chuckled, letting himself pulled along, feeling very warm inside, despite their terrifying situation. And even with the horrifying thought at hand, that this wasn’t long over. They were in this together and that was what counted. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this little one shot, let me know what you think in a comment :))
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://dangerous-to-dreamm.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [YourDearOldFriend's tumblr](https://yourdearoldfriend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
